Desert
by Milenaz
Summary: Ex.One Shot : Avec un sourire, les deux amants délacèrent leurs doigts. Leur histoire était leur secret. Personne ne savait, et personne ne devait savoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Désert.**

(d'après la magnifique chanson d'Emilie Simon..)

Avec un sourire, les deux amants délacèrent leurs doigts. Leur histoire était leur secret. Personne ne savait, et personne ne devait savoir. Un dernier baiser, et elle s'engouffra derrière un portrait, le laissant errer dans les couloirs du château. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de velours pourpre et se remémora les instants qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Ils étaient un couple improbable. Amis, frère et sœur depuis si longtemps. Cela faisait six ans qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours et qu'ils partageaient leurs éclats de rire et leurs coups durs. Ils étaient inséparables, à trois. Et puis, un jour de match, ils fêtaient leur victoire dans la salle commune. Lui n'était pas encore là, le héros du jour prolongeait ses instants de solitude sous la douche. Et pendant ce temps, la victoire se célébrait à grands coups de Bièraubeurre.

Il avait finalement fait son entrée dans la pièce, et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. On l'avait acclamé, félicité, embrassé… Alors qu'il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sa prouesse l'avait fatigué, et il voulait simplement monter dans son dortoir et se reposer au calme. Il avait quitté la salle avec une bouteille en main, et elle l'avait suivi. Personne ne s'était posé de questions. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter étaient, après tout, d'excellents amis, et personne ne se serait risqué à faire le moindre commentaire graveleux.

Elle avait toqué à la porte, et était entrée. Ils avaient longuement discuté, tous deux installés confortablement sur son lit, et puis sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait été pris de l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser. Si elle avait été surprise, elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, et avait très rapidement répondu à son baiser.

S'en était suivi une longue discussion entre eux deux, suite à laquelle ils avaient finalement décidé de garder leur liaison secrète. C'était mieux ainsi, avait-il dit, en essuyant une larme solitaire sur la joue de son aimée. Il risquait sa vie tous les jours, et son ennemi n'hésiterait pas à lui faire du mal à elle pour l'atteindre lui. Et cela, avait-il ajouté, il ne le supporterait pas. Elle lui avait souri, et avait reconnu qu'il avait raison. Ils s'étaient embrassés, scellant par un baiser leur secret.

¤

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, et ils étaient heureux depuis, même si c'était dans le secret.

Elle soupira d'aise et se décida finalement à se lever pour prendre une douche. Elle se glissa avec délectation sous le jet d'eau brûlante, et se laisse aller à sa rêverie. Elle sortit quelques instants plus tard, une serviette enroulée autour de la poitrine. Elle entra dans sa chambre, les cheveux encore collés à son dos, et laissa tomber le linge qui la recouvrait. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, la jupe et la chemise de son uniforme et se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux avec la serviette qu'elle avait récupérée. Elle natta rapidement sa chevelure humide et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune où elle les retrouverait, lui et Ron, et où Harry et elle devraient faire semblant de n'être qu'amis.

Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle ne trouva qu'une chevelure flamboyante. L'autre, noire de jai, qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver non loin manquait à l'appel. Son cœur manqua un battement, et elle demanda à Ron s'il savait ou se trouvait leur ami. Le rouquin répondit par un haussement d'épaule et lui indiqua la chambre à tout hasard.

Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et entra dans une chambre vide. La fenêtre était ouverte sur le froid du mois de mars anglais et le vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant battre les portes de son armoire. Elle fouilla l'armoire du regard, et comme elle s'y attendait, le balai était manquant.

Elle se précipita alors à la fenêtre, et se pencha à s'en démettre le cou. Avec un peu de chance, il était au terrain de Quidditch, et elle le verrait faire des figures d'ici. Mais non. Elle ne vit que la pluie, aussi loin qu'elle portait son regard. Elle ravala des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et cacha son sentiment de panique dans un coin de sa tête. Elle referma tristement la fenêtre, et son regard se posa sur le lit qui avait connu leur premier baiser et leur première étreinte. Un morceau de parchemin froissé était posé dessus, n'ayant résisté au vent que grâce aux fusains qui étaient posés dessus.

Elle tendit la main, et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture tant aimée. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées la submergèrent et sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. Elle laissa tomber le parchemin au sol, et ses jambes qui ne la soutenaient plus se dérobèrent sous elle. Sa main se resserra sur le morceau de parchemin, et elle inspira profondément.

Elle se redressa et dévala les escaliers, au risque de sa casser la figure. Lorsqu'il la vit, Ron ne posa pas la moindre question. Il comprit que ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux redouté était finalement arrivé. Il la suivit en courant jusqu'au bureau du directeur où ils essayèrent toutes les friandises moldues ou sorcières qu'ils connaissaient. La statue leur révéla l'escalier tournant à la mention du sirop d'érable, et ils s'engouffrèrent par le passage ainsi révélé.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau sans toquer, et l'air surpris du directeur les informa qu'il n'avait pas prévu cette aventure-ci. Ils ne dirent aucun mot et elle se contenta de tendre au directeur le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait encore en main. Albus Dumbledore le saisit, et Hermione sentit à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Au dos du papier, il y avait un dessin d'elle… Le directeur soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire, à part attendre des nouvelles. Il irait lui-même chercher Harry là où il était. Quant à eux deux, ils pouvaient attendre ici s'ils le désiraient.

¤

Les deux amis ne bougèrent pas et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre pour lutter contre l'angoisse qui les envahissait, répandant en eux un froid insidieux. Des heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent. Chacune de leurs articulations et chacun de leurs muscles les faisaient souffrir, mais ils avaient le sentiment qu'un seul de leur mouvement pouvait briser un équilibre auquel tenait la vie de leur meilleur ami.

Il était parti. Harry était parti affronter Voldemort. Hermione s'en voulait, elle aurait dû le comprendre lorsqu'il lui avait murmuré que bientôt ça serait fini, et qu'ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Mais le temps qu'elle assimile ses mots, il l'emportait déjà avec lui au-delà du réel, dans les bras d'une extase voluptueuse.

Elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, et juste à ce moment là, elle entendit le craquement singulier à un transplanage. Dumbledore était de retour, avec le corps inanimé de Harry dans les bras. Les deux amis se redressèrent en un bond, mais le directeur secoua la tête tristement. Harry Potter était mort.

¤

Le banquet ce soir-là fut sinistre. Même la table vert et argent ne se fit pas entendre. Hermione eut un sourire amer. Effectivement, ils n'auraient plus à sa cacher. Elle joua machinalement avec le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour la saint Valentin, et ravala une fois de plus ses larmes. Si seulement elle avait su, elle aurait pu chercher à le retenir, à lui faire comprendre que sa vie lui importait bien plus que l'officialisation de leur union. Mais elle se faisait du mal inutilement, et elle le savait. Il y serait allé de toutes façons. Avec les années, elle avait appris que Harry Potter était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules.

Allongée dans son lit qui lui semblait bien vide, ce soir-là, Hermione repensa au dîner. Dumbledore s'était levé, et instantanément, un silence de mort était tombé sur l'assistance. Tous les regards étaient allés de la place vide entre Ron et Hermione au directeur debout derrière la table des professeurs. Hermione avait regardé Albus Dumbledore sans ciller. Elle savait, au fond d'elle, que Harry voulait qu'elle se montre digne. Elle ne pleurerait pas, et ne montrerait pas non plus de visage attristé, elle se contentait de retirer toute émotion de son visage.

Et Dumbledore avait parlé.

« Mes enfants, aujourd'hui, Lord Voldemort a été vaincu. Nous devrions nous réjouir de cette nouvelle, mais comment fêter et célébrer, alors que nous avons perdu quelqu'un qui nous était cher ? Harry Potter s'est montré brillant. Il a su déjouer tous les pièges qui l'attendaient, il a su protéger ses amis, et s'est risqué à partir seul, aujourd'hui, pour se battre contre Voldemort. Et encore une fois, il a été au-delà des espérances. Harry Potter a donné sa vie pour nous, pour vous, et pour un futur moins sombre. Il a usé toutes ses forces pour vaincre son adversaire, et s'il y est parvenu, ça n'a pas été sans prix. Mais il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier. Aujourd'hui, en ce quinze mars, souvenons-nous. Souvenons-nous de Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu et qui a vaincu. Mais souvenons-nous aussi de l'homme qu'il était, de l'ami qui reste dans les mémoires, et de l'amant qui reste dans un cœur. En souvenir de lui, je vous demande une minute de silence. »

¤

Elle se demandait encore comment Dumbledore avait pu savoir pour eux, mais ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Après tout, leur directeur était toujours au courant de tout ce qu'il se passait au sein de l'école. Leur relation y compris. Elle se roula en boule sous la couverture et s'endormit après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce soir, elle dormait seule, et elle se réveillerait aussi seule, dans sa chambre de préfète-en-chef. Harry ne viendrait pas la réveiller tendrement, en lui glissant un baiser au creux de la nuque.

¤

Les mois avaient passés, et Hermione ne souriait plus. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage creusé, ses yeux rougis, et elle, autrefois dotée de jolies formes, flottait aujourd'hui dans ses vêtements. Elle avait perdu goût à la vie. Autour d'elle, tout était terne. Rien ne la sortait de sa mélancolie. La vie avait continué après la mort de Harry, mais elle était restée en arrière, avec le passé, avec lui. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire comme tout le monde, elle ne pouvait se réjouir de la mort de Voldemort. Pas si elle impliquait aussi celle de celui qu'elle aimait.

Au fil des mois, elle s'était concocté une potion. Elle l'avait entièrement créé, et était certaine de son efficacité. Elle en avait pris tous les jours quelques gouttes depuis sa création, et sentait peu à peu la vie la quitter. C'était injuste, elle le savait, et elle se haïssait de n'avoir pas trouvé d'autre moyen d'être paisible. Elle avait essayé de laisser sortir son désespoir par le dessin, mais tout ce qui naissait de ses doigts, représentait Harry, seul, dans un immense désert.

Et une chanson moldue lui était revenue à l'esprit. Une chanson qu'elle croyait oubliée, laissée derrière elle, dans la petite chambre qu'elle avait à Londres, sous une pile de CDs. Elle aurait exactement pu dire lequel c'était. Le troisième, en partant du bas, enseveli sous les autres pour ne plus y penser. Elle savait que le livret était abîmé, un peu froissé, et les coins des pages étaient tordus tant elle avait lu et relu les paroles. Elle savait également où sur ces pages restaient des vestiges des larmes qu'elle avait versées en écoutant les chansons.

Elle était accoudée à la fenêtre, et écoutait la petite chanson qui passait dans sa tête. Elle tenait en main un verre, qu'elle fixait sans le voir. Elle l'avala d'une traite, sans grimacer malgré l'amertume de son contenu. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et le verre s'écrasa au sol. Elle gardait les yeux ouverts sur une photo d'eux qui était accrochée au mur. Les contours devenaient flous. Elle commença à frissonner. Elle avait froid, tellement froid. Son cœur semblait engourdi par la glace qui se resserrait autour. Le sang se gelait dans ses vaisseaux sanguins. Ses lèvres devinrent bleues. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

Elle respira pour la dernière fois, avec toujours cette petite chanson dans la tête…


	2. Chapter 2

**Desert**

Ma belle, mon ange, ma douceur. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ces mots, et je ne sais pas comment te les faire parvenir. Mais tu es toute ma vie, tu m'as redonné l'envie de me battre, tu m'as rendu le sourire qui avait quitté mes lèvres, et je ne trouverai jamais le moyen de te remercier assez. Pour le moment, je me contente de savourer chaque moment passé en ta compagnie, en essayant de te rendre aussi heureuse que tu le fais. Et je vois bien que j'y arrive, quand je regarde ton sourire peint sur tes jolies lèvres.

Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'envoûter comme tu l'as fait, et tout compte fait, je préfère ne pas savoir. Te sentir à mes côtés et savoir que tu seras là est bien assez pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le pourquoi du comment de tes sentiments. Je sais que tu m'aimes, et tu sais combien je t'aime, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais me compliquer la vie avec des histoire de pourquoi tu m'aimes et pourquoi tu restes à mes côtés malgré mes crises de connerie. L'important, c'est que tu sois là, et je sais que tu seras là quoi qu'il arrive.

Seulement, ma belle, on se cache et ça me pèse. Je sais bien que ça te pèse tout autant que moi, et qu'on devrait se contenter d'être heureux quand on est ensemble, qu'on devrait profiter de ces instants volés au temps, mais je n'y arrive pas. Enfin si, j'en profite, le les prends à pleines mains et les croque à pleines dents. Mais une fois ces moments sur un nuage terminés, le retour à la réalité est toujours amer. J'ai envie de t'embrasser au coin des couloirs, de tenir ta main dans la mienne quand j'en ai envie, à table, en entrant en cours, dans la salle commune, j'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras à n'importe quel moment. Mais je tiens trop à toi pour ça.

Je sais, cette stupide idée de se cacher était la mienne, mais que veux-tu mon Hermione, je t'aime au-delà de la raison, mais pour ça, il nous faut être raisonnables. Je n'ai pas envie que par ma faute, tu sois blessée ou pire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses utiliser, je n'ai pas envie qu'on te fasse du mal pour m'atteindre. Nous nous aimerons quand j'en aurai fini avec Voldemort. Parce que je sais que je le vaincrai. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne survive pas. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois après tout. Avec la protection de ma mère, certes, mais c'était grâce à son amour. Là encore, je sais que c'est l'amour que me sauvera, mon ange. Le tien.

Dumbledore avait raison, finalement. Même si l'amour ne me confère pas des pouvoirs surhumains, il me pousse à vivre.

Ma tendresse, si tu savais ce que je vais faire, tu ne sourirais pas ainsi, et tes yeux seraient emplis de larmes. Tu essayerais de me retenir, mais tu n'y arriverais pas. Alors tu viendrais avec moi, et tu te mettrais en danger. Et ça, tout ça, je ne peux pas le supporter. Pour le moment, j'embrasse tes paupières, et dans quelques heures, je partirai. Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Je veux juste profiter du temps qui nous est imparti. Je veux profiter de chaque moment, chaque minute, chaque seconde en ta douce compagnie. Et pourtant, comme une tumeur, la pensée de mon combat à venir ne cesse de me bouffer l'esprit. Il faut que je m'en libère. Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin d'un peu de tendresse.

Et tu me comprends, ma douce, tu me comprends mieux que quiconque. Tu t'avances vers moi, et tes gestes se font plus précis. Tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin de toi, de ton étreinte. Et alors qu'on se laisse rouler sur le lit, alors que nos respirations s'accélèrent, je te le dis. Je le murmure. J'ai envie que tu l'entendes et que tu me retiennes, et en même temps, j'espère que tu ne l'entendras pas. Je te le dis, ce qui me bouffe depuis le début de la journée. Je te dit que bientôt, on n'aura plus à sa cacher, je te dis que bientôt tout sera fini. Et tes yeux se ferment, et tu mords ta lèvre. Je ne sais pas si tu as compris mais là où tu es, tout ça n'importe pas. Laisse-moi te rejoindre là-haut, mon si bel ange.

Le temps passe trop vite quand on dort, on aurait dû le savoir. Mais te tenir tout contre moi en m'assoupissant, c'est quelque chose de tellement doux que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai l'impression qu'on a perdu des instants précieux, mais tant pis. On se chahute un moment, et puis on s'habille. Je te regarde enfiler tes vêtements un peu n'importe comment. Depuis quand tu boutonnes aussi mal tes chemises ? Je me lève, et nu comme un ver, je t'aide à t'habiller. Ca te fait rire que je te materne. Mais j'ai besoin de ta proximité. C'est là-dedans que je puise mon courage pour ce qui m'attend tout à l'heure.

On se sépare devant l'entrée de ta chambre. Nos doigts se délient, et nos bouches se rencontrent une dernière fois. Ce baiser, je ne sais pas si tu le ressens comme ça, a comme un goût d'au revoir. Je refuse de penser que c'est un goût d'adieu. On se reverra, mon ange. Je ne t'en fais pas la promesse, parce que je ne veux pas te décevoir, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on se reverra. Tu entres dans ta salle commune, et derrière le tableau en train de se retourner sur toi, je te vois m'envoyer un baiser du bout des doigts. Tes mimiques si enfantines me donneront la force, ma douce, de nous débarrasser une fois pour toute de ce gêneur à notre liberté.

Je suis toujours devant le tableau qui s'est refermé sur toi. Je reste quelques secondes, à contempler Mélusine qui me fait de l'œil avant de quitter l'entrée de ta salle commune. Je te connais tellement, ma tendre, que je sais déjà que tu vas te laisser tomber dans le fauteuil de velours et que tu vas repenser à nous. Je sais aussi qu'après ta rêverie, tu prendras une douche, pour ne pas qu'on sente mon odeur sur toi. Ensuite, tu iras à la salle commune des Gryffondors, où tu espèreras me voir jouer aux échecs avec Ron. Mais aujourd'hui, mon ange, je ne perdrai pas contre Ron. En revanche, je suis bien décidé à mettre Voldemort mat.

Mes pas se dirigent d'eux même vers la salle commune. Ron me fait un signe de la main, auquel je réponds par un sourire, et lui désigne la chambre. Il ne dit rien, et continue sa partie avec Dean. Et moi, là haut, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je commence à flipper. Alors je te laisse un mot. Enfin, je vous le laisse, à toi et à Ron. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Et c'est seulement là que je me rends compte qu'au dos du parchemin, il y a un dessin de toi. Je ne dessine pas souvent, et pas forcément très bien, mais là, j'avoue, je me suis surpassée. Ce dessin, c'est tellement toi ! Tes mimiques, ton attitude, ton regard. Et c'est même ta chanson préférée... « Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert ». Je l'ai fait. Un jour, je te l'offrirai. Pour ton anniversaire, certainement.

En attendant, Voldemort ne va pas se tuer tout seul, quoi que ça serait fort pratique si on y pense. Je flippe vraiment tout ce que je peux. Mais j'ai confiance en toi et en moi. Je sais que grâce à la force que tu me donnes, mon amour, grâce à ça, je peux réussir. Et je vais réussir.

J'ouvre les portes de mon armoire, et je prends mon balai. Je grimpe dessus et je m'envole par la fenêtre ouverte. Et heureusement, voler me permet d'oublier un peu la tension qui s'accumule. Durant tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, mes soucis s'envolent. Et là, ils me sont retombés dessus. Voldemort, la prophétie. Le vol me permet de m'éloigner un peu de ça. Le vent froid fouette mon visage, mais il est tellement engourdi que je ne sens pas grand-chose. Mes doigts bleuissent, et je me traite de con, parce que je sais que j'aurais dû prendre une paire de gants. Mais tu me connais, et on ne me refait pas. Je suis tellement tête en l'air. Des fois, je suis même pire que Neville. Enfin, là j'exagère, quand même.

Je me pose pas loin de la cabane hurlante, et je repense un moment à notre troisième année, à Sirius. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour lui ce soir là. Je trouve juste ça tellement dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu en profiter comme il aurait dû. Sirius était fait pour être libre, et le voilà coincé derrière un voile. Un jour, mon trésor, je sais que tu trouveras un moyen de le sortir de là, tu es tellement brillante ! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir sur nos souvenirs de jeunesse. Je n'ai malheureusement pas de temps à perdre.

Je pose mon balai contre les planches de la cabane et tout en resserrant les pans de ma cape autour de moi, je transplane. J'arrive à côté du cimetière dans lequel j'ai été envoyé contre mon gré en quatrième année, et je sors ma baguette de la poche intérieure de ma veste. J'avance sans bruits en direction du vieux manoir qui surplombe le cimetière. J'espère que Voldemort ne s'attend pas à ma visite. Histoire de me faire plus discret encore, je ferme mon esprit. Pas envie qu'il me trouve avant que je n'arrive à l'entrée de la maison.

J'avance sans difficultés, et sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle. Pourvu que ça dure. Et finalement, ma main rencontre la poignée de la porte du manoir. Je pousse doucement la porte qui, à ma grande surprise, ne grince pas. A l'intérieur, tout est sombre. Ca sent le renfermé et la poussière, et des toiles d'araignées pendent du plafond. Glauque.

Comme tu le sais, ma douce, puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter pour me motiver à faire mes devoirs de potions, donc euh, comme tu le sais, je suis un garçon très intelligent. La preuve en est que pour ne pas me faire remarquer à cause de mon empreinte magique, j'ai emmené avec moi une des oreilles à rallonge des jumeaux. Ca me permettra de localiser Voldemort sans faire de magie. Pas totalement con, ton homme, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Visiblement, il est en haut des escaliers, dans une pièce. Je crois que le rat est avec lui. Et si je ne m'abuse, Bellatrix Lestrange lui tient également compagnie. Et je ne m'abuse pas, puisqu'elle est encore en train de se ridiculiser en m'appelant Bébé-Potter. En attendant, c'est pas moi qui aurais besoin d'un gros coup de maturité. Elle est complètement conne cette bonne femme. Je comprends que Sirius ait été atterré de l'avoir comme cousine. Heureusement qu'il y avait Tonks pour rattraper le coup. C'est marrant, quand même, je vais me battre contre mon ennemi juré, l'assassin de mes parents, le traître et celle qui a tué mon parrain, et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est méditer sur la famille de Sirius. Finalement, si ma belle. Désolée de devoir te l'apprendre, mais ton homme est totalement et irrémédiablement con.

Je me décide finalement à me bouger, je glisse l'oreille à rallonge dans une de mes poches et j'avance à pas de loup en direction de la porte. Histoire de faire une entrée fracassante, j'utilise le sort que tu as utilisé en troisième année pour sortir Sirius de son cachot. Un grand coup de Bombarda et je me retrouve dans la pièce, en train de penser que c'est marrant, mais que tout me rappelle à Sirius, là.

Bellatrix tire la gueule en me voyant. Queudver tremble de partout, et Voldemort se permet de hausser un sourcil. Il est tellement démonstratif. Eh oui, Bellatrix, le Bébé-Potter s'est déplacé jusque ici pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton mort-vivant de maître. Ledit maître se permet un sourire. Je suis gâté aujourd'hui. Même si je préférais la version sans sourire, parce qu'il fait quand même peur, ce… ce quoi au juste, parce qu'on ne peut pas vraiment le qualifier d'homme.

A part Voldemort qui a haussé un sourcil et Queudver qui tremble de partout, on est tous les quatre totalement immobiles. Voldemort et Bellatrix me jaugent du regard, alors que Queudver me fixe de ses petits yeux humides. Finalement, le maître des deux imbéciles prend la parole. Sa voix est douce et caressante, et bizarrement, ça me fait bien plus peur que s'il avait un ton menaçant. Il me dit qu'il est surpris de me voir ici, mais que ça l'arrange, puisque ça lui évitera un déplacement. Ravi de vous satisfaire, votre horreur.

Il a pas envie d'en finir, alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est en terminer une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais au fil des années et des confrontations, j'ai appris que Voldemort est comme ça. Il aime se pavaner, faire le fier, et montrer combien il a pas peur de moi. Seulement cette fois, je ne lui donnerai pas la satisfaction de lui montrer que j'ai peur. Mon esprit est fermé, et mon regard déterminé. Je pense à toi ma tendre, et à ce qu'on sera tous les deux une fois que lui ne sera plus.

Et puis tout se joue en quelques secondes. Bellatrix me lance un sort, je crois que c'est un Doloris, je prépare un bouclier, mais Queudver le lui renvoie avant que le sort ne se heurte à mon bouclier. Elle s'écoule au sol et se tord de douleur. Voldemort fusille Queudver du regard. Même si je suis surpris de ce geste, je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. C'est grâce à moi qu'il est toujours en vie, et il m'en doit une. Il a décidé de me renvoyer la pareille maintenant. Ca m'arrange, ma douce, tu n'as pas idée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est assis dans son fauteuil et regarde froidement ce qu'il se passe sous ses yeux. Bellatrix se convulse, Queudver tremble encore plus qu'avant, et moi, j'essaye d'avoir fière allure et surtout, de ne pas lui montrer combien j'ai peur.

Lestrange se relève finalement, et une lumière verte sort de sa baguette, et frappe Pettigrow de plein fouet. Le rat s'effondre au sol, mort. Sirius, mon vieux, je suis désolé, mais c'est celle qui t'a tué qui t'a vengé. Elle se tourne vers moi, le visage déformé par la haine. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle, si je suis venu, c'est pour Voldemort. Il le sait, et d'un geste, lui intime de rester en arrière. Il lui susurre de ne surtout pas se mêler du combat, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est une affaire entre notre ami Harry et moi, ajoute-t-il. Elle serre les poings mais n'a pas le choix.

Voldemort se lève, majestueux, et pointe sa baguette sur moi. Oui, je suis sûr de ce que je viens faire ici. Ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi, mon amour. Pour que l'on puisse vivre heureux, sous le regard des autres. On se salue, et le duel commence. Je ne vais pas te faire la liste de tous les sorts qu'on s'envoie et se contre, ma belle, parce que ça serait une longue liste lassante. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais c'est incroyablement long, et je commence à fatiguer. Heureusement pour moi, lui aussi fatigue. Nos sorts sont moins puissants, et font moins d'étincelles lorsqu'ils se rencontrent.

Et puis tout se passe comme dans le cimetière, comme il y a trois ans. Il me lance un Avada Kedavra, et je lance un malheureux Stupefix. Nos sorts se rencontrent, et au lieu de s'annuler, ils se lient, et nos baguettes sont reliées par un filament de lumière. J'ai une pensée pour Fumsek, je lui dois beaucoup, à cet oiseau là. Quand je rentrerai, je le remercierai. Je sais qu'il me comprendra. Le Prior Incantatem m'arrange bien. En fait, je comptais là-dessus. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné à la concentration. Encore un peu, et je maîtrisais la télékinésie. Ne ris pas, mon cœur, je ne suis pas en train de plaisanter. J'ai réussi une fois à déplacer mes lunettes sur la table de chevet rien qu'en y pensant. Cette fois, je suis prêt.

Je serre ma baguette à deux mains, et je me concentre sur les boules de lumière qui se forment sur le fil. J'attire celle qui est mon sort, et seulement celle-là. Je l'attire vers moi, et elle remonte le fil, en passant à travers les autres gouttes. Voldemort est sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout me semble tellement plus facile qu'en quatrième année ! Merci mon ange, merci ma douce Hermione de m'avoir fait potasser des tas de bouquins sur ce phénomène. Grâce à toi, même Voldemort est dépassé.

La goutte de mon Stupefix remonte toujours le long du fil de lumière, et s'approche de plus en plus de ma baguette, qui se met à vibrer de plus en plus fort. Je redouble de concentration, et lorsque la bille lumineuse rencontre la pointe de ma baguette, celle-ci ne vole pas en éclats, mais absorbe la goutte. Voilà, mon sort m'est revenu. Il faut maintenant que je lui renvoie le sien.

Je fixe du regard une autre de ces perles de lumière. Je sais laquelle c'est, c'est la plus grosse de toutes. Je la lui envoie sans aucune difficulté. Il essaie de lutter, mais je ne pense pas que ça serve à grand-chose. Sa baguette à lui va voler en éclats, et normalement, le sort devrait le frapper de plein fouet, ne pouvant plus être absorbé par la baguette. Il prend peur, et essaye de rompre le lien entre nos baguettes, mais je raffermis ma prise. Cette fois, aucun sort ne jaillit de sa baguette, je ne verrai pas mes parents cette fois. Et de toutes façons, de l'amour, j'en ai assez avec toi dans le cœur.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout. Je redouble de concentration. La baguette de Voldemort explose entre ses doigts, et le temps se fige. Je fixe d'un air éberlué les milliards d'échardes qui viennent se planter sur le visage déformé du Voldemort. Dans ses yeux rouges, je peux lire de la surprise, de la colère et beaucoup de peur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Il s'en veut, il m'en veut, et il crève de frousse avant que le rayon vert ne l'atteigne de plein fouet. Enfin, je crois que c'est comme ça que ça se passe, parce qu'il bascule en arrière, gracieusement, un peu comme quand Sirius est passé de l'autre côté du voile. Il bascule lentement, et la lumière de l'Avada Kedavra le touche.

Voldemort tombe au sol dans un bruit mat, qui résonne dans mes oreilles. Et Lestrange ne comprend pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand à moi, je suis tellement fatigué à cause de l'intense concentration que je me laisse tomber au sol. C'est comme si elle avait attendu ça pour se réveiller. Elle réagit au quart de tour. Elle brandit sa baguette et me lance le sort de mort. Je tente un sort de bouclier, qui n'a pour effet que de refléter un peu le sort. Je crois qu'elle est morte elle aussi. Et avant d'être touché par la lumière verte, je pense à toi, ma douce.

Je pense à toi, à ton rire, à tes sourires et tes soupirs. J'entends le son de ta voix, je goûte tes baisers, et je ressens la douceur de ta peau. Je suis désolé, mon ange, j'aurais aimé revenir pour toi. _Oh mon amour, mon cœur est lourd_, je n'ose même pas imaginer ta réaction. J'ai peur de ce qui m'attend. J'ai peur de ce qui t'attend. Je ne suis pas encore mort que déjà _je compte les heures je compte les jours_ avant que nous ne nous revoyions. Parce qu'on se reverra mon cœur, et ça j'en suis sûr. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on se reverra. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Cette chanson, encore qui revient. Et mon envie soudaine, à nouveau d'en illustrer les paroles. _Je voudrais te dessiner dans un désert. Le désert de mon cœur._ Parce que là, oui, il est totalement désert. Même si tu prends toute la place, je me sens irrémédiablement vide. Cette foutue lumière semble se faire attendre.

J'aimerais vivre encore pour profiter de toi, et de chaque instant. Si je n'allais pas crever bêtement, on pourrait profiter de notre liberté nouvellement acquise. On s'embrasserait dans la bibliothèque, à l'abri des yeux perçants de l'autre folle. Je te serrerais dans mes bras dans la salle commune, et on pourrait entrer dans la grande salle main dans la main, s'asseoir côte à côté et se bouffer des yeux. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, _mon amour. Je passe mon tour. J'ai déserté les alentours_ et malheureusement, ça n'est pas à Poudlard que l'on pourra profiter de la fin de Voldemort. _Je te quitte, voilà c'est tout._ Mais crois-moi, si je le pouvais, je resterai à tes côtés, et la vie dont tu rêves, je te l'offrirais.

_Dans la nuit parfois, le nez à la fenêtre, j'attendais_ que le sommeil vienne. Et je pensais à toi à chaque fois. Lors de mes insomnies, tu étais avec moi. Quand je faisais ces foutus cauchemars, ton sourire dans ma tête me soulageait. Tu es ma vie, mon Hermione. Je donnerais tout pour toi, si je ne t'avais pas encore tout donné. J'aurais aimé t'offrir cette liberté à laquelle on rêvait les yeux ouverts comme fermés. Mais tout ce que tu auras au final, c'est un deuil. Si j'avais su…

Mais là, c'est foutu. La lumière s'approche de plus en plus, et je commence à me sentir faible. La vie me fuit _et je sombre_.

S'il te plait ma belle, je voudrais encore que tu me rendes un service. Une fois que tout sera terminé, et que tout le monde saura que je suis mort, je voudrais que toi et Ron fassiez une petite chose pour moi encore. S'il vous plaît, _jetez au vent mes tristes cendres, voilà_…

La lumière frappe, et sur mes paupières closes s'affiche ton image.

* * *

Pour leurs reviews, je tiens à remercier:

Shadowgirl92666 : Alors je t'ai fait pleurer ? Désolée, c'était pas mon intention... Pour etre franche, j'avais même pas l'intention de tuer Harry, et Hermione était encore moins censée mourir... Mais finalement, ça se passe comme ça, et je suis désolée que ça t'ait fait pleurer. Sinon, la chanson, c'est 'Désert' d'Emilie Simon. Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Evane : Et bien voilà une mini-suite. Juste le point de vue de Harry, parce que c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu délaissé avant. Merci en tous cas pour ta gentille review.

Florineige : Merci beaucoup !

Le Saut de l'Ange : C'est vrai qu'on trouve beaucoup beaucoup d'OS Harry/Hermione. Mais mon OS n'en est plus vraiment un, alors je me suis un peu rattrapée, non ? J'avais pas envie que tu te mettes à bouder pour ça quand même ! Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires encourageants !

Prudence-Moony : Voilà la suite, et même pas via msn !


End file.
